The Story of Thora the Panda
by IronGirls
Summary: Written by Irongirls. A prank war between Iron Man and a Poli-science college drop out told through the dating life of Darcy Lewis. Contains, sexy Gods, adorable soldiers and one very lucky panda. Warning: swearing. AU, slightly OTT, not quite crack but not exactly not either. TaserTricks. Now with added WinterShock.
1. Thora's Origin

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Marvel cinematic characters or Marvel Comics characters nor are we affiliated in any way with Marvel. We are just fans who wish we did.

Warnings: mild language and innuendos.

 **The story of Thora the Panda**

"Shit," Darcy muttered, she had now officially been lost for what felt like a lifetime. It was only her second day in the Avengers Tower and she couldn't find the lab. True her current situation was of her own doing but she had been certain after her tour yesterday that she would be able to find her way around the place. Naturally she was wrong. She was now wishing she had taken Agent Hill up on her offer of a map but she hadn't been sure whether the agent's offer had been sincere or if it was sarcastic. Darcy knew that if she had been the one saying it she would have laced it with sarcasm. After all sarcasm was what she was known for.

Darcy turned another corner in the never ending maze that was her new home. She was Jane's assistant and was supposed to have been in the lab but it was looking less likely as the time went by that she would get there. Darcy had tried to ring Jane but the new phone Stark had provided her with wasn't working. Darcy couldn't help the small derisive laugh that escaped her mouth at the irony that the one place her new Stark tech phone couldn't get signal was in Stark's tower.

Darcy looked around for any sign of life or directions, she was hoping something would pop up to say where she was and she had tried to ask Jarvis but for some reason he wasn't answering her. If she didn't find humanity soon she was going to go mad. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and if she didn't get a pop tart into her system soon she didn't know what would happen, all she knew was that the crusty old lint covered mint in her pocket was starting to look particularly tasty.

She turned yet another corner and came to a dead end with large double doors on the furthest wall. Darcy approached the doors with some trepidation. She knew there were lots of weird people and weird things in the tower and she had heard some rumour about a guy who could move really fast and a big green monster. She'd even heard that there were alien gods roaming around the place. Of course she knew Thor but he wasn't a big deal to her. He was possibly more human than her. He loved food, Jane, disrupting Darcy, making out with Jane, pizza and making out with Jane whilst disrupting Darcy whilst she ate pizza or at least whilst she tried to eat pizza, although the sight of them two going at it was enough to put anyone off their food and Darcy loved her food. Recently Thor had gotten into cute animal videos on YouTube and was trying to convince Jane to get him a panda. There was something hysterical about the giant Thor and a panda but Darcy was determined to help the big guy out.

As Darcy approached the doors up ahead she heard the sound of grunting. Darcy paused and listened for a minute. The grunting continued and Darcy briefly worried that she might have stumbled across one of the Avengers bedrooms whilst they were having a tryst. A horrible thought occurred to Darcy, _what if it wasn't an avengers bedroom but Director Fury's?_ Darcy had only met the director once but he had scared the crap out of her and she really didn't want her second encounter to be this, she couldn't think of anything worse. Maybe she should turn back and try and retrace her steps but before she could do that the doors in front of her suddenly opened, as if by an unseen force.

The mystery room was a gym. Darcy racked her brain to think about what floor the gym had been on in the tour. The 35th? 36th? Didn't matter she had some sort awareness to what floor she was on now. The only problem being she didn't know how to get to the elevators. She heard the grunts again and moved to get a better view of the room. If she was lucky (which she wasn't) the person would help her get unlost and if she was really lucky they might even have food. Darcy saw that there was someone on the other side of the large gym pummelling a punching bag.

It was a man. A man without his shirt on kind of man. His back was to Darcy but what a back it was. Sinews of muscles moved in rhythm as he hit the punching bag in front of him. His bicep muscles rippled every time he hit the bag. The ripples went up to his broad shoulders which tensed every time impact was made. And talk about impact, Darcy could barely control herself, her heart was beating faster and she knew it wasn't from her anxiety of a few moments before. Darcy tried to work up the courage to ask him for help but suddenly something happened that stopped her. The man turned around. Darcy's breath caught. Sweat slowly ran down from his long black hair, along his neck and through the indentations of his glorious abs. His body was lean and almost entirely muscle, the sweat made him glisten and Darcy couldn't help but wonder if he was one of the rumoured alien gods because he surely wasn't from this world.

He stared at her, assessing her. His green eyes seemed to look right into her soul and her cleavage, if the way they kept travelling south in what seemed to be an involuntary manner was any indication. Darcy cleared her throat as she subconsciously straightened her back slightly. "Umm… Sorry to interrupt but I'm lost and, well you wouldn't happen to know where the elevator is?" She nervously asked. He gave no sign that he had heard her. Well this was one of her more embarrassingly awkward moments and she had had quite a few of those. He was still staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable. So she asked again if he could help her. Silence. _Great_ , now she would have to either ask to borrow his phone if he had one or go search for the stinking elevator herself and most likely get lost again, which she really wanted to avoid. Was he deaf? Did he ever stop staring? "Ok. Can I borrow your phone? Mine has no signal." He shook his head. Progress he could hear, hallelujah!

"Okay, well, do you know where the labs are located? I know you probably don't know although you might know but why would you? You know?" Darcy nervously laughed, she wanted to face palm herself for that failure at her native language. The guy looked amused, _was that a good thing?_ Her stomach grumbled. Great now she was gonna have to put up with that until she got to the lab. The guy walked over to his bag. Naturally under the circumstance Darcy started thinking about how to defend herself in case the guy tried to kill her. _Damn it!_ She had left her taser in her room. But to her amazement the mystery man pulled out a box that made Darcy's heart skip a beat and her stomach growl. Normally she would have been embarrassed but she had already humiliated herself so the stomach rumble didn't mean anything to her, plus it also helped that she was so thoroughly surprised and happy that she was trying to stop herself from jumping the beautiful man holding the box of strawberry poptarts to really notice. However he had and a delicious smirk slowly worked it's way onto his face, he almost looked as good as the pop tarts, _almost._ Food would always win. She looked at the box and heard her stomach grumble again. When she looked back at him he was eating one. The evil bastard. What had she done to deserve this? Sure, maybe she had gotten lost and maybe she may have been planning to help Thor get a Panda just to annoy Jane but being forced to starve whilst a good looking man ate, was so not cool. She didn't deserve this. He licked his lips. Bastard. Attractive Bastard.

"Can I have one?" Darcy asked, an almost beseeching look on her face. He continued to smirk at her and reached into the box of pop tarts. Picking one out he stepped towards her and when he was only a foot away from her he lifted the pop tart and took a huge bite out of it. Darcy had had enough, if he wasn't going to help her the least he could do was offer her a snack. At least in Darcy's world that was how manners worked. "Right, you won't help me and you don't speak and you won't even give me a pop tart. I honestly may as well be back in the corridors lost because meeting you hasn't helped me at all." She turned to leave but found the doors shut, when she got to them they wouldn't budge. _Shit,_ she thought it was locked. She turned round to the guy. "Er… You don't happen to have a key do you?" Darcy asked aware of the fact he probably wouldn't reply. "JARVIS!" She yelled, "I realise you probably aren't working as you haven't responded or helped me at al but could you please start working and open the goddamn door!" Silence. "Argh," Darcy let out a strangled cry and kicked the doors. She proceeded to do this for a few minutes, whilst the background noise of the handsome man eating pop tarts was her only reply.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "Darcy, it's me Jane." Darcy looked around wildly, "Jane? Where are you?" There was the sound of some kind of struggle and the Jane's voice came back, "Hi, sorry about that, Tony doesn't want me talking to you on this intercom thing, apparently I'm ruining his plan or whatever he's up to now but I needed to check that you were okay." Darcy frowned, what the hell was Tony up to now? She had only met the mad inventor a handful of times but he had taken a liking to her, unfortunately his way of showing this was by pulling bizarre pranks on her. "Jane?" Darcy asked "Well, I'm in this gym with a guy that doesn't talk and I'm starving." Darcy waited for a reply. "No, I won't stop talking to her Tony!" She heard Jane yell. "Darcy?" It was Thor. "Thor?" She replied. "We are sending Thor to get you because Tony changed Jarvis so that he can't speak to you and Tony refuses to re activate him for you. Thor should be with you soon." Great now she was stuck in the gym with mute guy. "You know Thor?" A deep British voice said from the across the gym. She whirled around in shock. He could talk!

Darcy tried to act indifferent and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I do. The big guy and I go way back, like a year." Darcy looked away, a faint smile on her lips as she remembered her first meeting with God of Thunder. Fitty McVittie started to chuckle and his chuckles turned into a full on laugh. "Yes, you do indeed go 'way back' as you put it," his laughing softened as he regarded her, "You mortals are much more amusing than I thought you would be." Darcy frowned, she got the sense he was being patronising, "Well we only live to entertain," she replied sarcastically and did a mock curtsy to emphasise her point.

He laughed. "Anyway, after I tasered him and he went unconscious. We became buds." She said matter of factly. "You made the almighty Thor go unconscious?" He asked interested. "Yeah, well he was freaking me out." She replied. "I am trying to get him a Panda." The man looked at her curiously, "A panda?" Darcy nodded, "Yeah, you know black and white bears, from china?" He nodded, "Ah yes, China." Darcy looked at him as though he was mad, "Whatever,. Well ever since he saw the sneezing panda video he has wanted one. Jane won't let him have one, so I'm planning on sneakily buying him one if I can convince Tony." The mysterious man just nodded his head again, he looked as though he was trying to keep up with what he was saying but didn't really seem to understand. Darcy realised she hadn't asked the man's name. "Soooo, don't mean to be rude but who are you?" He raised his eyebrow. "You don't recognise me?" Darcy was confused. "Loki." It took Darcy a moment and then another before the name sunk in. "Shit, you're the guy who tried to kill me in New Mexico." The smile had left his face at her comment, "I did not set out to kill you specifically and I am truly sorry for any pain I may have caused you, I can see that your demise would have been a waste." Darcy wasn't sure what was happening, was this some weird ass flirting? She really didn't know. Also she thought he was some crazy murdering dude but he seemed pretty sane and a bit sad. "I have had some time to reflect on my actions and seek forgiveness for what I have done," he said in his husky voice. Darcy nodded this made sense. She had heard a lot of things about him but she never liked to judge people based on what others thought and he seemed to be alright.

Darcy was going to tell him this when she heard the sound of thunderous footsteps approaching from outside the doors. "Fear not Lady Darcy, I am here to rescue you from the Man of iron's treacherous tower." Darcy rolled her eyes at Thor's exclamation and was pleasantly surprised to see Loki do the same. He was smiling again and she decided she liked that look on him very much. Suddenly a thought came into her mind,"You said you were sorry about the whole New Mexico thing but I believe actions speak louder than words." Loki nodded, "yes, you share that opinion with SHIELD. I am trying to prove myself by changing my ways, especially after all I have done." Darcy nodded, she could go into that but she would save that conversation for another time. "Ok so I need your help," Loki looked interested. "I mean you're the God of mischief right?" Loki nodded. "Okay….. So, will you help me get Thor a Panda?" She asked. For anyone else this might be a bit much to ask but she had heard and seen some of the magic he could do and she figured procuring a panda wasn't too much to ask. She dared to look at him and saw him nod. "Yes, I will." He smirked at her. She laughed as Thor broke down the gym doors, "Ah, Loki, this could be the start to a beautiful friendship."

And that was how Thora the Panda joined their weird family.

 **AN's**

 **Emerald: Hello people of fanfiction! This is Ruby and mine's first time uploading a co written piece together. It was a lot of fun to write and personally I found it very different as it is much lighter than what I normally write but the change was nice. I hope you enjoyed it and now I'll pass you over to Ruby who has more to say than me, which if you read my stories you will know is a bit odd as sometimes my author's notes are as long as my chapters.**

 **Ruby: Soooooooo while writing our first joint piece we discovered some interesting things about Emerald. "** _ **Darcy couldn't help but wonder if he was one of the rumoured alien gods because he surely wasn't from this world"**_ **This was Emerald. This is why she doesn't write fluff and is why I kept it in it is the right amount of cheese.. She also can not pronounce hallelujah and I Ruby can't spell it. It was a journey of discovery and laughter.**

 **To our loyal fans… sorry about this not being new chapters but we were in the mood for a one shot and actually had time to write together. After this we hope (Emerald more then me) to update soon. Love, Love is what we are sending you. We hoped you liked it. We know it is different than what Emerald normally but she wanted to try and I was here to make sure it didn't go to dark…. Or too cheesy (See paragraph above). (She is currently glaring at me). Time to go.**

 **Review! Favourite! Follow! Check out our other stories!**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**


	2. Tony's Upgrade

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **-R- &-E-**

Months after Thora joined their bizarre family Darcy found herself in a office being yelled at by Nick Fury for her and Loki's most recent prank. They had decided to update Nick's wardrobe to all pink clothes, it had everyone laughing for hours and he was extremely angry with Darcy and Loki. So here Darcy was in Nicks office being told off, now Darcy wasn't paying attention to Nick as he yelled, she was thinking up a new idea for a prank. However when Nick stopped yelling Darcy finally payed attention and as she looked at Nick she saw that he was frozen. That was odd. Darcy turned around in her chair to see Loki smiling mischievously at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Loki asked. His smile had grown as he watched Darcy's surprised face. Her mouth had formed a little 'O' shape and he found himself thinking it was cute. Cute was a new thing for Loki, he had not understood what it meant but after watching hundreds of videos of animals with Darcy he now understood the meaning and with the understanding he was aware increasingly that he found Darcy as cute as the creatures she so adored.

"I dont think he's done yelling yet." Darcy said frowning at Loki, he had his daydreaming look on his face again. Loki seemed to regain focus and laughing he reached out and grabbed Darcy's arm, picking her up from her chair. "Come on Kitten, lets go on an adventure." Darcy tried not to flush at the use of his new nickname for her. He had heard Pepper referring to Tony as Rocket Man and Loki had become interested in the concept of pet names. Darcy had explained that they were typically terms of endearment based on something you find appealing about the other person or something you associate with that person. Loki had then proceeded to spend a week going through a lengthy list of names for Darcy. Some were sweet like when he called her 'taser', some odd like when he called her 'Procurer of pop tarts' and some just inappropriate like when he called her 'Sweet lips' in front of ALL the avengers. She had been mortified, although secretly slightly pleased. Which he had sensed and proceeded to declare in front of a very confused group of superheroes.

For the last few hours he had started to call her Kitten which he claimed was due to her being like a pet to him. Darcy was not pleased about this as she had hoped that by now he viewed her as something more than a pet. She knew they were friends but she was hoping for maybe something more however he just did not seem interested. But that was fine she would get over him. It helped that at least there was a new avenger in town who was catching her eye. The new avenger was Bucky Barnes the Winter Solider himself. He was dark and moody and exactly Darcy's type, metal arm and all.

They had met him the other week. Darcy had been in the shared kitchen in the Avengers tower, making cookies and having a very serious debate. "Darcy I don't know why you keep arguing with me about this, it is clear that I am a Hufflepuff." Loki said exasperatedly. Darcy was feeling exasperated herself. "Loki, how can you not see how ridiculous that is? You are clearly a Slytherin!" They had just finished watching all of the Harry Potter films and Loki had almost finished all of the books and for some strange reason (that Darcy couldn't fathom) Loki had identified strongly with the House of Badgers. "Darcy, honestly just because I wear a lot of green does not mean I am a Slyther-" Loki had stopped speaking and Darcy had noticed he was looking across the kitchen island at the sitting room area. A man was stood awkwardly in the doorway watching the two of them. He was about 5 foot 11 with shoulder length brown hair and a metal arm that had fascinated Darcy. All of him fascinated her. The man had stood there for a minute until Steve appeared and introduced the stranger as his friend Bucky. Darcy had offered them all cookies and they got to know each other whilst they ate. Now that Darcy thought about it Loki hadn't spoken much after Steve and Bucky's arrival. Darcy had bumped into Bucky a few times since then but every time she started to a have an in depth conversation Loki would appear with some mischievous plan he needed her help with.

Darcy was brought back to the present by a hand waving in front of her face. Loki was trying to get her attention. Darcy quickly shook the thoughts of the handsome Winter Soldier out of her mind. She noticed Loki's smile had faded and instead he bore a frown. Little did Darcy know that the frown had been caused by her. Loki could sense her emotions and he could tell she was thinking about that damned Bucky Barnes. He knew because her heart had sped up the same way it had when they had met the aforementioned Winter Soldier the other day and he could sense excitement and a hint of arousal coming from her. It infuriated him, that the broken soldier had such a hold over Darcy. He knew that they were probably better suited as they were both mortal but he couldn't help feeling she would be better with him. This thought had been consuming him recently and he found his old temper coming back whenever he saw the soldier or Darcy mentioned him. This new feeling of jealousy was also driving him mad as he had always felt such mortal emotions were beneath him. Currently he found himself drowning in feelings.

Darcy watched Loki's face as his frown deepened, whatever had caused the initial frown seemed to be troubling him as he now looked angry. Darcy had been working so hard to convince everyone that Loki was a good man and this seemed to slowly be working however that was based on him not going on a murderous rampage and currently his face looked like he was seriously considering one. Darcy knew she needed to distract him from whatever he was thinking about.

"Hey, Loki," She said, waving her own hand in his face. His beautiful emerald eyes focused back on her. "I had an idea for a prank," Darcy moved towards the door and Loki started to follow. The frown melted from his face. "And what was your idea kitten?" Darcy smiled at her nickname. "Well Loki, I was thinking that we should continue with your education in human pop culture and we should do this by exploring Aqua." Loki looked confused, "Do you mean water? I have not seen or heard anything about water in mortal pop culture." Loki really didn't understand humans sometimes. Darcy gently giggled at his response, "Ah Loki," she said whilst reaching for his arm to link with hers, "You still have so much to learn."

A few hours later they were running down the corridors in the Avenger tower, laughing their heads off. Tony was chasing them down the hall screaming at them for what they had done. They had programmed Tony's suit to play Aqua's Barbie Girl and Darcy had gone a bit overboard with a bedazzler. Tony's suits now looked like giant pink disco balls, glittering with thousands of rhinestones. Loki had helped with the bedazzling and his magic had made the work go by much quicker than Darcy had planned so she had time to convince a fellow avenger to help her hack into Tony's system and make every piece of electrical equipment he owned play the 90's hit. It turned out Tony really wasn't a fan of Aqua.

Darcy was starting to feel worn out by the run and was going to ask Loki to teleport them away however she saw her second accomplice The Vision walking towards them and she had to stop to watch his reaction. Loki seemed to have the same thoughts as he stopped too. They both nodded at The Vision, smiling like maniacs. He gave them a grin in return and as he walked past Tony he proceeded to start singing Barbie Girl. Tony flew into another fit of embarrassment and rage which made them all laugh. Darcy wrapped herself in Loki's arms. "You see Tony, I told you I would get you back for making me walk around this tower for hours!" and with one last mischievous laugh Darcy and Loki teleported away whilst Iron Man vowed to get his revenge.

After their encounter with Tony the troublesome twosome had carried on making mischief around the complex. It was now late evening and Darcy and Loki were heading to her room to eat some Chinese takeout and watch films. They had both had a great day but Darcy was now exhausted and starving and she really needed to refuel. As she got to her room she almost fell over in shock at the person stood outside of her bedroom.

Bucky Barnes was standing there with flowers. He looked great, his long hair loosely tied at the nape of his neck, he was wearing the usual slacks and tank that showed he had recently been working out or that he was on his way to do so. Darcy didn't normally like a man so dressed down but on him it worked, the outfit showed off his incredible biceps and Darcy had a weakness for men with great arms. Darcy focused on the flowers to stop herself from blushing. Oh god they were orchids. Those were Darcy's favourite flowers. She looked back at his face and he smiled at her. Darcy's legs turned to jelly. She slowly walked towards him. Once she reached him her head started to feel really light. She wished she had eaten.

Darcy didn't know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to worry about this for long as Loki suddenly appeared between them. "Can we help you?" he asked. Darcy frowned at Loki, his face was impassive but there was no mistaking the coldness of his tone. Bucky looked between Darcy and Loki and he looked slightly crestfallen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. Steve never said that you two were-" Darcy found her voice again. "Us two?" She motioned between her and Loki and laughed nervously, "we're just friends." Darcy had said the truth but for Loki it was like a stab in the heart. He knew that if he just told her the truth then all this could be avoided. He started to speak, "Darcy-" however Darcy cut him off.

"Are those for me?" she asked, motioning towards the flowers. She really wanted to talk to him but her light headedness kept increasing and Loki's weird behaviour wasn't helping. Bucky nodded, his smile returned. As he handed them over to her he spoke in his low husky voice. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" Darcy was startled by the bluntness of his request. Her light headedness increased and she noticed Loki's murderous face was back. She didn't know what to do so Darcy did what she did best and she fainted.

When Darcy came to there was a concerned Bucky standing over her and a worried looking Loki. "Are you OK?" They asked simultaneously. "I'm fine, just tired." Her stomach growled, "and hungry." She ignored both of their outstretched hands and stood up. She was slightly shaking and so she leaned on the wall. Looking at Bucky she quickly added "Yes I will go out with you Bucky." She avoided looking at Loki and instead kept her eyes focused on Bucky and watched as he smiled at her before asking once again if she was OK. She said she was fine and then he left her with Loki. She chanced a glance at the god of mischief. He was looking at her with so many emotions on his face. She didn't know what to say. What felt like an hour stretched between them but really it was only a few seconds. The awkward moment was shattered suddenly by The Vision walking past and humming Barbie Girl. Darcy and Loki looked at each other and the tension seemed to burst as they broke out into gales of laughter.

Once their laughter subsided Darcy looked at Loki, "Can we please eat now, I am so hungry!" Loki smiled although it didn't quite reach his eyes. He suddenly pulled her towards him and hugged her, this random display of affection startled Darcy. "Are you sure?" his question was barely a whisper and Darcy wasn't sure if he had meant to ask her but she knew it wasn't about the Chinese food. She leant back slightly from him and looking at him she nodded her head. He sighed and let go of her. She instantly missed his touch but put a smile on her face. Loki opened her door. She walked into her room but noticed that he didn't follow. "I thought we were going to watch a movie together and eat?" Loki didn't respond to her, he just regarded her for a moment. He started to smile and Darcy couldn't help noticing that there was a determined look in his eyes. "Of course, what kind of owner would I be if I didn't feed my pet?" he asked with an air of mock innocence although the mischievous glint in his eye gave him away. Darcy rolled her eyes at him, "I am not your pet." He chuckled and she started to laugh to. She was relieved that he was back to normal. Little did she know that Loki was changed forever. The thought of another person having Darcy's heart had ignited something in him and he now knew that he and Darcy were no longer just friends. All he had to do now was show her.

 **-IronGirls-**

 **AN:**

 **Emerald: Hi everyone, so we surprised ourselves by writing more to this story. We had honestly just planned on writing this as a one shot but something about it made us want to write more. We hope you liked it and if you did you know the drill, favourite, follow and review** **As always thank you to our loyal followers for their continued patience with us. We are working hard to update more often.**

 **Ruby: Hello.**

 **So Emerald wrote most of this and this was for some reason a struggle for us to write.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 2 of Thora!**

 **Surprise!**

 **Look out for the next instalment.**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby.**


	3. Cap's Language

**Disclaimer: We do not own the MCU.**

 **Warnings: There is some swearing in this chapter. If you don't like that then please do not read.**

 **-R &E-**

Darcy fidgeted with her dress for the thousandth time that evening. She wasn't sure it was right but it would have to do. The dress was a deep red and off the shoulders. It had a love heart neckline that accentuated her ample breasts and the skin tight velvet material followed her curves all the way to just above her knees. The dress coupled with her hair in loose curls and her rounded stilettos gave her an overall vintage glamour look. The style was intentional and one she hoped her date would appreciate. However now she was worrying that he might think she was a bit corny.

If she was honest she was nervous. This was her first date in a long time and she couldn't remember how her last date had gone. She looked over her outfit in the mirror once more before walking into her living room and proceeded to nearly jump out of her skin because lounging on her couch was Loki.

"Shit!" She yelped as she clutched her chest to calm her heart. Hearing her he turned his head towards her. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked him with a accusatory glare because he knew she was busy tonight so he should know better than to be bother her.

"Oh, was that tonight?" he asked with mock innocence.

Darcy huffed past him. "Yes and you know that. You helped me pick out my dress remember?" Darcy pointed at her dress.

Loki's eyes traced the lines of her body and snagged on her breasts.

"Hey! My face is up here!" Darcy exclaimed, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

A smirk appeared slowly on his face, "I hadn't noticed." Darcy huffed at him and hit him again on the shoulder, this time with a little more force. His body didn't move however he did manage to tear his eyes away from her cleavage and look at her face.

"You are the only earthling I have ever thought to be beautiful," he stepped closer, his smirk having turned into a warm smile as sincerity etched itself onto his face. "Your face is exquisite, as is your body in that dress." He reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek.

Darcy backed out of his reach. She suddenly felt hot, too hot. She was getting flustered. She had noticed his behaviour had changed over the last couple of days. He had gone from never showing any romantic interest in her to behaviour what Darcy could only label as flirting. She turned around and headed into the kitchen which as far as she was concerned was a safe place to be. She glanced at the clock in there, it read 6:30pm which meant she still had half an hour until Bucky arrive to pick her up.

"What do you see in this Tucky?" Loki asked her from the doorway of the kitchen. "W-what do you mean?" Darcy stuttered, ignoring his purposeful misuse of his name. "What does Mucky possess that interests you?" He inquired. "He um well first of all his name is Bucky not Tucky or Mucky and secondly" She paused trying to think of a reason why that she would admit to Loki. She chose to ignore him instead and strode past him out of the kitchen and back into her living room.

"You still have't answered me." Loki taunted.

Darcy ignored him. A few minutes went by of him pestering her to say and her refusing. She could tell he was starting to get frustrated and so she finally relented. "Look, he's just my type," she shrugged but continued, "Dark, moody and sensitive."

"I'M SENSITIVE!" Loki bellowed so loudly Darcy was sure one of her ear drums had burst. "Not to my ears." She mumbled rubbing them as she spoke.

The door of Darcy's apartment fell down with a bang and there stood the god of thunder with his panda meandering behind him.

"COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET! I AM TRYING TO PUT THORA TO BED!" Thor boomed. "WE ARE!" Darcy and Loki yelled back. They looked at each other then and laughed. Thor glared at them but unknown to the two in the room there was a twinkle in Thor's eyes. He turned around and walked away eager to tell Jane about the new development between his little lightning friend and his brother.

That left Loki and Darcy laughing with a Panda. Thora glanced at them, snorted and then wobbled away after her dad.

Darcy and Loki slowly stopped laughing. "Darcy I-"

Loki was cut off by a cough. Bucky was stood in Darcy's broken doorway. Unsure of what had happened. He was dressed in a suit and the uncertain look on his handsome face made him look adorable to her. Darcy loved adorable things.

She walked over to him and smiled. "Thor doesn't understand how to use doors properly." She explained to him pointing at the door to her apartment which was now on the floor. His uncertain look lifted and from behind his back he produced a lovely bouquet of orchids. She gave him a big smile and took the flowers from him and put them down on the coffee table with the intention of putting them in a vase later. She turned to say goodbye to Loki only to discover he was already gone. "Shall we?" She asked him and he took her hand and led her away from her apartment. Darcy glanced back to say goodbye to Loki but he had already left.

Bucky took her upstairs to the avengers lounge area. It had been done up with a table and chairs which had candles and flowers. Bucky pulled out her chair for her.

"So," Darcy began once they were both seated. "I thought we were going out for dinner."

Bucky looked bashful, "I don't have clearance to leave the compound."

"Oh," Darcy replied. She didn't know what to say. She had just made her date uncomfortable and the atmosphere incredibly awkward.

Darcy who normally never ran out of things to say was stumped for a topic to bring up. Only now sat across from Bucky did she realise that she didn't really know much about him. Normally she would ask her date about themselves but she was worried anything she might ask could upset Bucky.

She was saved from her dilemma by a waiter appearing. She hadn't even seen him enter the room.

"Good evening Sir and Madame. My name is Tyrone and I will be your waiter this evening." Tyrone said with a smirk on his face.

Darcy looked over at Bucky only to see him frowning. "I didn't organise a waiter." He said and Tyrone turned to him with the same smirk on his face which was growing. "I was hired by Mr Stark." He told Bucky and then Tyrone turned back to Darcy and as Darcy looked closely at him she saw very distinct green eyes that were full of mischief. Darcy bit back a groan of frustration. What was Loki up to now?

As if he had read her mind Loki winked at her. He turned away and grabbed a bottle of champagne from a cart behind him that seemed to appear out of nowhere with him.

"Champagne for the lady?" He asked. Darcy nodded and he filled her glass almost to the top. Leaning slightly towards her as he did so, "You're going to need this," he muttered low enough for only her to hear.

Darcy glared at him and focused back on her date who had the same bemused look on his face from earlier. She noticed that his glass was still empty. "Do you want some champagne?" she asked, half hoping the alcohol might loosen him up a bit and get him to talk to her.

"The doctors say I should avoid alcohol until I'm a bit more stable." Darcy didn't dare chance a look at Loki. She knew he would be loving this. Instead she just nodded her head and looked at everything else in the room except for the two men currently staring at her.

Her attention was brought back to her date by a sudden jolt of the table. She winced and pushed her chair back and as she did the table moved again. She looked at Loki about to ask him what he was doing only to see him frowning at Bucky. When Darcy looked at Bucky she saw that his metal arm was doing weird jerky movements. He looked just as baffled as her.

She turned to Loki and motioned for him to come near her. "Whatever you're doing, stop it." She muttered to him and in response he shook his head. "I'm not doing anything." He replied, his frown had given away and instead his had an amused smile on his face.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Darcy threatened. Loki started to respond when there was another thud on the table and Darcy's champagne glass fell onto her dress.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. Swiftly Loki lifted her from her seat and proceeded to pat her down with a napkin. The napkin started to move up from patting her stomach towards her breasts. Darcy glowered at Loki and stepped away from him.

Bucky was oblivious to the scene in front of him as he was thoroughly distracted by his arm which was now moving in a way not unlike a windmill. He was staring at his arm baffled as the movements became more violent.

"Something's wrong with my arm. Steve I don't know what to do." he said. Darcy now out of Loki's reach frowned at her date. Why did he say Steve? It was then that she noticed a ear piece in his ear and realised he was speaking to good Ol' Cap.

"Has Steve been advising you on our date?" Darcy asked.

Bucky briefly glanced at her and nodded his head, his attention returning to his arm. He stood from the table and his arm caught the table cloth. The entire table toppled. Loki grabbed Darcy and scooped her out of the way.

"Loki put me down!" she enunciated each word carefully.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." He replied.

"Loki?" Bucky asked confused whilst trying to move his head as far away from his propelling arm as he could.

"Yeah," was Darcy's response as she tried unsuccessfully to remove herself from Loki's embrace. She motioned her head towards Loki, still disguised as Tyrone the waiter. Loki let out a laugh and then suddenly he looked like himself again.

"You brought him on our date?" Bucky said incredulously.

"You brought Steve!" Darcy replied exasperatedly, "And I did not bring Loki, he just decided to gate crash," she added hastily.

Bucky seemed to consider that for a moment and looked from Loki to Darcy and then at his arm. "Look, I understand you're sweet on her, if I promise not to go on a date with her again will you please stop doing whatever you are doing to my arm?" Bucky asked desperately.

"An interesting exchange," Loki replied. Darcy noted that he did not deny Bucky's statement about him liking her. "To clarify you would be willing to give up ever dating Darcy again for the control of your arm?" Bucky nodded but had the decency to send Darcy an apologetic look.

"You are not worthy of her," Loki sneered. He turned Darcy around in his arms so that she was facing him. "You see, he is not the one for you."

Darcy glared back at him defiantly. She was embarrassed and angry, part of her wondered why she always ended up feeling this was around him but the other part of her was too pissed off to care. "And who is the one for me? You?" she did her best to sneer back but she thought from the bright smile on his face that she must have been as threatening as a kitten. Damn, she knew how much he loved kittens.

Before he could respond the door to the room slammed open and Steve ran in with a reluctant Tony behind him.

"Fix his arm Tony" Steve yelled at the scientist.

Tony merely shrugged and reclined on one of the sofas. "Dunno what you're talking about Cap."

"Tony, I know it's you doing this. Now fix Bucky's arm." Steve was starting to yell, Steve never yelled.

Darcy glanced at Loki, he was still smiling enigmatically at her. "I told you it wasn't me." Darcy wanted to yell at him but his smile was infectious. She didn't know why but she started to smile too. She looked away and saw Bucky still struggling to control his arm. He now looked as though he was doing a very violent one sided front crawl.

"Tony please stop doing this. I don't know what's gotten into you but it's not fair on Bucky."

Tony looked at her disappointedly, "You don't know? Perhaps I should remind you." He pulled out a transparent tablet and pressed something. The room suddenly filled with 90's classic Barbie Girl.

"Ah," Darcy replied, understanding Tony's revenge. She gave him a wicked smile, it was a smile she had learnt from Loki, "Oh, Iron Man this means war."

There was silence for a moment and then..

"This was a prank? Are you kidding me?" Steve bellowed incredulously. He advanced towards Tony. "This was Bucky's first date in 100 years! Why would you fuck this up?"

"Language Cap" smirked Tony.

"ARGHHHHH!" yelled Steve as he launched himself at Tony.

 **-R &E-**

 **AN:**

 **Emerald: This chapter was incredibly fun to write together. We really love this story and we are so grateful to everyone who has read it and to those who have reviewed. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one, let us know if you liked this one and what you think might happen in the next and more importantly what you would like to happen :)**

 **Ruby: Helloooooooo there.**

 **Here is Chapter 3 of Thora and we hope you enjoyed.**

 **We both should be updating our other stories soon.**

 **But for now review, follow and favourite**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


End file.
